


I can hide if I want to

by Hellangelofdeath



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Bullying, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Self Confidence Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellangelofdeath/pseuds/Hellangelofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji doesn't like changing in front of his team but he has good reason to, as the world goes by something more sinister is going to happen, can the team save him before its too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, I'm sure how many chapters long this is going to be. This is also my first fan fiction, so I probably really bad. Hope they isn't any spoilers for any of the mission impossible films, sorry if they is.

Benji always tries to hide from the rest of his team when he is changing on a mission because he has never liked his body, even after he had to stay fit to stay as a field agent he still imaging himself with as overweight as he was when he was still in the tech labs. He didn’t care that Ethan knew that he has had weight issues in the past, he just didn’t want Jane or will finding out because he knew it would make him feel worse against their perfect bodies.

His hope of will not finding out went to hell when they were on a mission, a couple of months after the shutdown of the IMF, they were in a safe house waiting for Jane and Ethan to return from a surveillance check on their target. He had got a call from Ethan that they had to abort the mission because the target had caught wind of them and had sent men to kill him and will. Benji quickly turned to will and said “Ethan called an abort we have to go, the targets men are the way to kill us he knew we are here” in one quick sentence.

Benji knew he didn’t have time to run to him room and change the shirt he had after his other one was covered in grease from working. So he quickly turned his back to will and took off his shirt, but just as we was about to put on the new one and gunshot rang from outside, Benji turned around in shock but he relished his mistake to late as will got the full sight of his exposed chest where awful stretch marks cover his body showing that he has a reason to always hide his body. Benji turned away and quickly put the shirt on. “we have to go” was all he said to break the awkward silence that had spread between the two of them. 

After they got away from the safe house and stole a car, Benji didn’t speak much just looked down at his hands to stop the change of eye contact with will because he knew it will result in a awkward conversation where he has to explain that he had trouble with weight before and that he found it hard to lose the weight to be a field agent. So as soon as they got to headquarters and meet with Ethan. Benji went to his apartment not too far from headquarters, he didn’t say goodbye just left because he didn’t think he could face anyone after they found out. 

What Benji didn’t know was that will had been terrified that he had hurt Benji by not saying anything after he was shown the stretchmarks by accident, so when they were driving back he didn’t know how to start a conversation because as Benji was doing was looking at his hands and body in disgust and he felt awful. Once they reached headquarters they found Ethan and Benji just slipped away didn’t say goodbye just left. He was shocked when Ethan turned to him and said “what’s wrong with Benji he has talked much” will had to look down to avoid eye contact with the team leader and just mumbled “I saw something Benji didn’t want me to see and I didn’t say anything. I’m pretty sure he   
thinks I’m disgusted at his body” will then looked up at Ethan.

“okay we will sort this out” Ethan said with a happy smiling. Will looked confused for a second “wait, you knew that Benji was overweight before. But how” Ethan nodded “I was friends with him before and it’s in his file” will smiled slowly “okay, I should go say sorry” Ethan then nodded “I will come with you”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find out about the past, but something else is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is rubbish, but I'm having fun writing it.

The car journey to the house they shared was silent, jane sitting in the back not making eye contacts with will, she had been told what had happened and was going will the hard shoulder for a couple of hours because of the way he acted, she knew about Benji’s weigh problems but had never said anything she had read them in his file and to be honest she through that will had to. 

Once they reached the house all the lights where off, so Jane stood up gave will a dirty look and slammed the door, will look confused for a second then turned to Ethan “what did I do wrong” he said but already knew the answer. Ethan didn’t answer because he knows that will know the answer and was just asking to hide the fact that he is really scared that he has really hurt Benji. 

As jane walked in the house she found Benji door slammed shut, when she goes to open it she hears the faint sound of someone telling her to not come in. but she didn’t listen to be honest she was scared that Benji is going to do something stupid and she won’t be able to deal with that. So she quickly opened the door to find Benji sitting on his bed looking at an old photo album, wearing one of Ethan’s oversized jumpers so no one could see under his shirt. 

“What are you looking at, Benji” she said to get Benji to look at her, but he didn’t so she slowly stepped forward and sat next to him on the bed. As she looked over his shoulder she noticed old pictures of him as a child, a few of them where him sitting next to mass of food and he looked overweight he was only about 10 in the picture, then somewhere when he looked about 14 or 15. “oh, Benji why are you looking at this pictures” was all Jane could say but it was whispered.

“This are the only pictures I have of when I was younger, I was never skinny never had a great body. That made me an easy target I guess” Benji said in a little whisper that Jane hardly heard, during that time Benji had noticed Ethan and will enter. At that moment they all relished why Benji never took his shirt off why on missions because he didn’t like his body and was disappointed that he looked like that. “Did you used to get bullied” was all Will could say at the moment. Benji slowly nodded “I’m sorry, Benji I didn’t mean to act like that” he said in a rush then hugged Benji. 

“It’s okay will, I shouldn’t of acted like that, but I have had lots of people hate me because of my body, I was only overweight because I used to comfort eat after I got bullied” Benji said he then looked to the rest of the team with a small smile on his face, “you’re the best people ever, thanks for sticking with me” before the other have a change to reply the glass in the window smashed and a bullet stuck into the wall behind it.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon from benji past comes back to haunt him, can the team defeat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update.

They all jumped at the sudden impact of the bullet. "I think we have been followed" Jane said in a slightly gravely tone. "come on we have to get out of here, we have to leave by the back door. Quickly pack up the bare minimum "were Ethan's orders, everyone burst into action as they heard the smashing of glass in the kitchen, "the first person finished packing come give cover" was shouted over the sound of gun fire. Ethan ran to pack after Benji and Jane came to give cover.

The gun fire suddenly stopped and the words "stand down" were shouted "we only want your techy Benji or is it Benjamin Dunn" he said with a laugh in his voice. "oh I remember you Ben, you were always so fun to laugh at, you're probably wondering who I am and why I'm here" he cut off his speech to laugh maniacally, "okay answer time, you should just call me death (laughs quietly under his breath), the other thing is that your knowledge of computers. You're coming with me". At this Death's minions sent 4 darts to the crew each one hitting. "night night Dunn"

Benji awoke with a large headache and he quickly the he didn't have his shirt on, he tried to move his arms but noticed that he couldn't move then but he did hear the rattle of chains of chains that stopped the movement, he panicked slightly but looked around the room to calm himself down, he noticed that they was a glass mirror and behind Ethan, Jane and Will where all hand cuffed to the table. He could see that on a screen, Benji could hear Ethan's muffled shouts of "why do you have us here, what do you need Benji for" Each shout was left unanswered

Benji started to shout there names, all of them looking straight through the mirror on there side. A muffled laugh showed the presence of Death. "Ah, I see that you are awake Benny, lets have a little fun shall we, of course your friends get first class seats to our little show" He once again laughed manically at what he had just said "Oh Ben I'm so sorry they have to see all your marks now how are you ever going to feel good about yourself again, wait you never felt good about yourself, I remember that now"

Benji had stopped listening to his words by that point, instead he turned to Death. "I remember you too flint you always had the idea that you were the king of the school, but you really weren't you pushed people until they leave you, another thing you don't pay attention my friends are behind you" Death turned around only to be knocked out by Ethan, he pulled out his phone and rang the agency. After that Benji turned to his friends and mumbled a small "thank you".

Months later Benji had become much more comfortable in himself and around the team, he still stops and looks at himself in disgust ever now and then when the people on the streets and in the imf have comments that get to him. His crew is able to keep him grounded and look at himself differently. Death was ironically sentenced to death.


End file.
